The Mamono Named Kooji
by Slave To Noah
Summary: In the current battle, there's a mamono named Kooji who was framed by a mamono named Toganin. As he and the gang try to track down Toganin, they uncover a mysterious prophecy that we come true no matter what! Rated T for language and violence. NO FLAMES!
1. Revelation

"Kooji?" A young girl said into the empty house. "He must be looking for that mamono, Toganin. He's so secretive-I don't know a thing about this mamono Toganin other than he framed Kooji for murder, and..." The girl took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. "Ah, well. I guess I'll just make his favorite tonight, smoked salmon with edamame,cherry, and shiso! I just hope I have enough rice vinegar!" She smiled.

However, the mamono named Kooji was walking the streets of Higashihiroshima. It wasn't raining or very cold, but the hood to his hoodie was up. The hoodie had a crown sewn into it, a gift from his human to remind him of her promise: _"Even if I get hurt, even in the toughest of situations, I-no, we-will perservere, and I shall make you king!" _But Kooji could not allow himself to be king before he annihilated that no-good mamono Toganin. He balled his fists in his pocket in the front of his hoodie.

'I'd better be getting back. Michiko is probably home by now.' Kooji thought. As soon as he turned around, he sensed something strange. Not Toganin, but similar. Different, yet similar. Kooji was still, trying to hone in on the strange signal. He could not find it. 'I'm going loopy,' he thought. 'I should just get home. I wonder what Michiko is making for dinner?'

Kooji walked against the crowd's current, as someone perched on a nearby tree sat unnoticed. The person gave a simple laugh, and disappeared.

"Michiko? Are you home, Michiko?" Kooji asked, as he took off his shoes. He walked around the house and into the kitchen. The food was done, and Kooji saw his book placed on his chair. He walked towards it, picked up the book, and placed it between his hoodie and his undershirt. "I haven't sensed Toganin since we fought him in the Solomon Islands."

"Do you think it's possible his book was burned between then and now?" Michiko asked. Kooji looked from her to his plate, and picked up some chopsticks. "No, definately not. Toganin is too powerful for any mamono. Well, besides me of course."

"But..." Michiko said, looking at her food. Kooji looked up at her. "But, if we're so powerful, how come..." She folded her hands under the table and she gripped them tightly. "HOW COME WE LOST BACK THEN?! HOW COME WE WERE SO POWERLESS AGAINST HIM?!"

"Because that was then. But we've gotten a hell of a lot stronger since then. And I know the next time we fight him we'll defeat him and he'll go back to Makai. Also, today, I sensed a mamono whose essence was devilishly similar to Toganin's."

"Do you think he's here in Higashihiroshima?" Michiko asked.

"Possibly. It's as possible as any other city in the world," Kooji stated eating the last bit. Michiko pushed her plate towards him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Michiko, these battles are only going to get more intense here on out. You need to eat- you never know when a mamono will appear," Kooji said, pushing it back towards her.

"I know. But whenever we go into battle, my stomach gets twisted into a pretzel and I think I'm going to throw up. I don't like that feeling at all," Michiko said.

"Eat it, or I'll force-feed you," Kooji said seriously. Michiko knew that he actually WOULD force-feed her, so she took her plate and began to eat. "Good." The spikey red head said (heh. It rhymed).

"By the way," Michiko said, swallowing quite a bit of salmon. "Kiyomaro called. He said that he heard news from Professor Riddle about Toganin's whereabouts."

"WHAT?!" Kooji screeched and slammed his hands on the table. "YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT _FIRST!?_"

"Gomenasai-I forgot about it until just now!"

"Where is he?! Where is Toganin?!" Kooji said. The anger and raw emotion the was radiating from his body caused him to glow cyan, like his book. Michiko sighed. She knew that Kooji would go off once he heard the next part. "Well?!"

"Kiyomaro 'convienently' left that part out. So I haven't the slightest clue," Michiko said, eating the last peice of food. "The only way is to go to Kiyomaro in Mochinoki and ask him ourselves. However, we're pretty short on cash, so we have no way to get there."

"What? What about that support money your parents send you every month from-where was it-France?"

"First off, it's Finland. Second, that doesn't come until Friday."

"Well, damn," Kooji said. "If he's going to 'convienently' leave parts out, then he should 'convienently' send us a way to find out what he 'convienenty' left out!" Kooji said with a pout. Michiko sighed again. She went to the front door to pick up the mail, but when she opened it and looked out, she gasped loudly. "What?" Kooji appeared beside her and growled like a dog.

In front of their house was a nice car, owned by none other than the famous Parco Folgore. Kanchome stuck his head out the window and waved at the two standing in the doorway. "C'mon! We're going to Kiyomaro's house to visit him and Gash, and he wanted us to pick you guys up on the way!" Kanchome dug into his pocket and began to suck on a colorful lollipop shaped like a pinwheel. "C'mon! The invincible Folgore has stuff to do!"

"Hai, hai! We're coming Kanchome!" Michiko said smiling. Kooji balled his fists. He disliked Kanchome and Folgore deeply, but he knew that if he didn't go with them, there was the possibility that Toganin would slip away _again_, and who knows when-or if- they would be able to find him before Toganin's or his own book was burned. So Kooji swallowed his pride (which was a difficult thing to do) and followed after his human to the car in front of the house.

"How'sa everthinga going?" Folgore asked as they entered the car.

"Good," Michiko said happily. Kooji was a different story.

His knees were pulled up to his chest as he tried to block out the horrid song playing thoughout the car. _'Damn acoustics,'_ he thought.

_Chichi chichi oppai  
Bong, bong  
Chichi chichi oppai  
Bong, bong  
Mogi, mogi, mogi..._

"It's one of Folgore's greatest hits!" Kanchome said, sitting across from Kooji. "Don't you agree Kooji?"

Kooji lifted his head and looked and Kanchome. If looks could kill, Kanchome would have died that very moment.

"First of all: No. I think this song sucks and that all of Folgore's songs generally suck more than a vacuum cleaner. Second of all: Leave me alone, Duck-Face, I'm in a bad mood. I just wanna get to Mochinoki so that I can find out where Toganin is so I can burn his book. Got it, Duck-Face? Or should I call you Dic-"

"KOOJI!" Michiko shouted. Then, her voiced hushed to a whisper only Kooji could hear. "Kooji, don't call Kanchome a 'Dick-Face'! One it's impolite and two he's too young to hear words like that!"

"Really?" Kooji asked."He's too young to hear the word 'dick' yet he's old enough to hear words like 'breasts', 'boobs', and 'grope'?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Think it has potential? Think it's a load of dog poo? Wondering what their names mean?

'Toganin' means 'criminal'.

'Kooji' means 'a good ruler'

The song is actually that 'Hey, hey, let's dance all day!' song. It originally meant this:

Breasts, breasts and boobs,  
Bong, bong  
Breasts, breasts and boobs  
Bong, bong  
Grope, grope, grope...

By the way, I own nothing except Kooji, Michiko, Toganin, Toganin's book keeper, and the pinwheel lolipop, even though Kanchome is eating it.


	2. Decision

Kooji was silent most of the way there. That is, unless the time came where he thought Kanchome needed a good insulting. In that case he would look up and give he most terrifying glare his green eyes could manage, and say something smart-alecky or vulgar. He was just about to do this when he froze. He turned his whole body around on the seat and stared ahead of the car. His eyes widened, as a shadowy figure turned and disappeared.

"Kooji? What's wrong? Did you see Toganin?" Michiko asked with a hidden yet audible urgency.

"I...I think so," Kooji said, still mesmerised. He didn't claim to know all the possible natural demon abilities, but he was pretty sure no mamono could teleport without the use of a spell, and he hadn't felt a spike in energy that was usually released when a spell was read. "I've been seeing this strange mamono lately, and he feels like Toganin in almost every way, except... except _different_ in some way. Also, this mamono can teleport, which Toganin can't do."

"You should relax Kooji! We'll be at Kiyomaro's house soon, and you can talk to Professor Riddle about it!" Kanchome said, slurping loudly on the pinwheel lolipop.

"If you slurp one more time, I'm going to break that lolipop in half, shove the stick up your nose and the candy up your ass!" Kooji said.

"He'sa gota an anger managementa problem, doesn'ta he-a?" Folgore asked Michiko.

"Kind of," she said, as she was too polite to point out the obvious fact that he only got like this when he was truly mad and when he was around Kanchome and Folgore.

* * *

When the two mamono teams arrived a Kiyomaro's house, Tio, Megumi, Umagon, Sunbeam-san, Professor Riddle, and-strangely enough-Ted and Jeed-were already there. Kooji took off his shoes as was custom and sat on the floor beside Ted. He and Ted got along pretty well.

"How's the hunt for Cherish going, Ted?" Kooji asked.

"No clues..."he said with a sigh.

"I hope you all got here safely!" Professor Riddle said seriously yet cheerfully.

"Yay!"

Kooji looked out to see Big Boing standing beside him. He buried his head in his knees and began to let off a sickly aura.

"You okay, Kooji?" Ted asked.

"Yes, but Big Boing scares me. She looks like Folgore only with an irrationally large bust," Kooji said.

Ted looked at him for a minute and then began to laugh. "Y'know? I never looked at it that way!" Ted suddenly took the same posture as Kooji and let of the same aura. "But you're right. Now she kinda creeps me out..."

"Well, a mamono named Toganin was spotted in Iceland. I am sure that whatever he's doing has something to do with a wide-spread conspiracy. And by wide-spread I mean it involves both the humans and the mamono, no matter where they are," Professor Riddle said.

"Exactly what is the conspiracy, anyway?" Megumi asked.

"It has something to do with a prophecy."

Kooji's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head in attention. _'Could it be...?'_ he thought. _'No, even Toganin isn't crazy enough to try something like this! ...Is he? What am I saying, of course he is! That bastard is going to unleash 'it' and if...'_

Michiko's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Kooji, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

Kooji sighed. He would have to tell them. It was the only way. "In the demon world there was this prophecy. Um it went something like this: _'Should the powers of body, mind, and soul combine at the Cave of Secrets, a power will be granted among all three, however one will kill the other two, and...' _something, something, something- I don't remember the rest." He lied.

"I get it!" Kiyomaro said. "Kooji's element is Psychic, which makes him the power of mind. Ted is a physical mamono, which means he's probably the power of body. And-"

"And Toganin is a mamono of Manipulation! So he's the power of soul!" Kooji exclaimed.

"But that means as long as we don't go to Iceland then nothing will happen, right?" Kanchome said fearfully. _'Scaredy cat,' _Kooji and Ted thought.

"Yeah, it SOUNDS that way," Tio said. "But it's not like he's giving us a choice."

"That's right!" Gash said. "Even if we don't go to Iceland, Toganin will do something to force us to go to Iceland."

"Also, there's Brago and Bari," Professor Riddle said. "Brago and Bari could also qualify as mamono of mind and body."

"Meru meru meh!"

"So even if we don't go, this whole conspiracy thing still has a possibility of happening?" Ted said incrediously. He punched his open palm. "Well, that settles it! If we go the conspiracy happens, if we don't go, the conspiracy happens! We might as well just go, to see if we can stop it!"

"I'm with Ted!" Kooji said. "But... if Toganin suceeds in combining all three in the Cave of Secrets, one of us will kill the other two- I wonder which one?"

"I'm guessing this Cave of Secrets is in Iceland?" Kafka Sunbeam asked.

"Well, yes and no," Professor Riddle said. "The Cave of Secrets is a human structure that connects to the Demon World. It is said that a powerful beast guards the enterance and only powerful mamono can get through. But that's just on the Demon side. The human side is just a normal cave. At least, until you get inside.

"It has some freaky purple crystals inside, and it stretches for miles. There are 5 tests along the way-Speed, Smarts, Indurance, Strength, and Self-Control. Besides that, I can't tell you anything more."

"Well, on the Demon side," Ted said. "There's this voice. And weird mamono are all around you. They watch over the tests."

"That may actually still apply," Professor Riddle said. "There is a rock in front of the cave, and only people with mamono- or people who used to have mamono- can get inside. So, it may be a Demon World structure in disguise. When I investigated, I didn't see any strange mamono, however."

Kooji was deep in thought. "I say, we head to the Cave of Secrets." Everyone nodded, except Kanchome who voted to just leave the situation alone. However, in this case, majority ruled and the teams prepared for their trip to Iceland.

* * *

There's Chapter Two. For now, there won't be any fighting. The fighting will start soon. Be patient.

Kooji: And leave a review while your at it!

Me: How'd you get in here?


End file.
